


Art post: speak the silence you wrote

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Series: Reverse Big Bang Arts [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, Gen, Pencil, character sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: This 2019 CapRBB art is accompanied by Heizl's lovely fic"speak the silence you wrote".Tony and Rhodey shaking hands, as sketched by Tony Stark.





	Art post: speak the silence you wrote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heizl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizl/gifts).



> Thanks to Heizl for picking my art, and basically belting out an entire fic in about 2 weeks! I hope you enjoyed the collab and your first Bang :)


End file.
